


刘启你别招我

by HeyShaw



Category: The Wandering Earth(movie), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyShaw/pseuds/HeyShaw





	刘启你别招我

“王磊，你别乱动我车啊。”  
一年多过去了，刘启对王磊还是直呼其名，毫不客气。王磊本来没想动他那宝贝车，反倒是听他这么一说，上车之前抬起腿往轮胎上踹了一脚。

刘启没一会儿也跟着上了车，有模有样往驾驶座上一坐，翘着个二郎腿，睨了坐在副驾驶的王磊一眼，“我说，你这次怎么被分了这么个无聊的任务，跑来跟我一组了？”

王磊正在调试手里的设备，头都没抬一下，“上头分任务，我只管服从命令。”

“说话还是这么没劲…”刘启最烦他永远一副公事公办的样子，板着一张脸也不知道给谁看，正经样子看够了，也不知道他会不会有不正经的样儿。  
他把腿放下来，侧过身子伸脚去蹬了蹬王磊的腿，“诶王磊，你说话能看着我吗，那破机子有什么好一直折腾的。”

王磊设备也调得差不多了，就干脆放下手里的东西，转头去看刘启，同时把他那不安分的脚给拨开，“刘启你别招我。”

“嚯，吃炸药了？”刘启站起身来凑过去，谁知脚下被什么东西给绊了一下，直接扑到了王磊身上。

两个人的距离瞬间被拉近，刘启隔着厚厚的工作服都听到了王磊有力的心跳声，他定了定神，伸手准备把自己支起来，刘启感觉自己起身的这一刹那被无限延长了，他余光看见了王磊的胡茬，看见了他嘴角的弧度，看见了他脸上极其细小的伤疤。

就起身这么一瞬间，哪能看见这么多东西呢？

刘启还在纳闷，站都没站稳，却又被王磊伸出手拦腰一把拽了回去。

“…王磊你他妈干嘛呢？”  
“想扶你来着。”  
“……”

李一一上车的时候，车厢里弥漫着诡异的沉默，他也没问，自己抱着电脑坐到了后面。

刘启还在思考王磊刚刚拦腰来的那一下，那他妈不是赤裸裸的拥抱了吗，还是说他真的只是想扶自己，一时着急使错了劲？  
他越想越迷茫，想看看王磊在干什么，转过头去瞧见他正在活动手指，脑袋里一下又想起了那手刚刚在自己腰间的感觉。

我完了。刘启这样想着。

旁边呢，因为还有两个队员没上车，王磊坐久了无聊得很，开始从操作台上玻璃面板的反光里观察刘启。

这次任务他是可以不用来的，但想着能来看刘启这小子，干脆也找上头领任务跟了过来。本以为跟过去一年一样不会有什么多的交流，谁知道刘启一来就扑到自己怀里，虽然是意外，但觊觎了这么许久的人就在自己身上，那他想起身是不可能的，好歹也要再抱会儿。

但确实不该伸手的，怕是把刘启吓到了。

两个人各自心怀鬼胎，沉默继续蔓延。

刘启左思右想都觉得不对，自己就这么就喜欢上王磊了？不至于吧，但王磊确实挺好一人…

他往车厢后面看了一眼，李一一已经抱着被子睡死过去了，又回过头来看王磊那边，王磊一只手支着脑袋，也不知道是在睡觉还是醒着。

大概是鬼迷了心窍，刘启离开了驾驶位，蹑手蹑脚走到王磊跟前。  
王磊闭着眼，呼吸平稳，是在睡觉。

刘启其实并没有仔细看过王磊，尤其是摘下头盔之后，如此平静的他。  
即使睡着了，王磊的眉头也是拧在一起，嘴唇紧闭，丝毫没有睡眠中应有的放松的样子。

这张脸看久了，有一种伸手摸一摸的冲动。

行动永远比想法快，刘启已经伸手了。而他太过专注于屏住自己的呼吸，以至于王磊一下把他按倒在操作台上的时候，他都没有来得及发出任何声音。

“你刚干嘛呢？”  
刘启愣了一下，反应过来应该先摆脱王磊的控制，于是不回答他，奋力挣扎起来。可王磊是个正儿八经的军人，一手抓死了刘启的手腕，另一只手把刘启两条腿一并，俯身压住。  
他又凑近了些，“问你呢，刚在干嘛？”

刘启在他身下动弹不得，又怕动静太大吵醒了李一一解释不清，这下他还凑近了，几乎是贴着自己耳朵在说话，胡茬蹭得刘启整个人痒酥酥的。

也不知道是因为他声音太有蛊惑性，还是因为他们这个姿势太过暧昧。刘启侧过头，轻轻咬了王磊的耳朵，又伸出舌舔了一下。

王磊身子明显僵了，手上抓着他的力道更大，在手腕上已经留下了明显的红印，“刘启…这还有人呢，别他妈招我。”

“我没…没招你…”刘启心虚，抿了抿嘴，又使劲去推压在自己身上的男人。王磊呢，不依不饶继续按着他，一来觉得这小子这么逗着有意思，二来刚刚那么一下真让自己起反应了，哪里舍得松手。

推搡间的动静把后头睡觉的李一一闹醒了，他困得不行，没爬起来戴眼镜，只朝着两个人的方向胡乱看了一眼，“你们干嘛呢窸窸窣窣的，睡个觉都不安生了。”

被李一一突然这么一嗓子吓了一跳，刘启瞬间安分，也不反抗了，整个人甚至有点缩在王磊怀里的意思。王磊觉得他这反应像只受了惊吓的小野猫，低声笑起来。  
刘启没懂他在笑什么，但总觉得不是什么好事，狠狠往他背上捶了一拳。

李一一见这俩人安静了，拿被子裹了脑袋转头就开始继续睡。

王磊估摸着另外两个队员也该过来了，就不再按着刘启，起身的同时也松开了刚才紧紧攥住刘启手腕的那只手。

好不容易恢复了自由，刘启揉着手腕一下跳开，生怕王磊又压过来。王磊则用一种玩味的眼光一直盯着他，刘启被看得感觉自己耳朵都要烧起来了。

肯定是中了邪了，刚刚张什么嘴啊。刘启在心里狂扇自己耳光。张嘴咬他一口就算了，伸的哪门子舌头啊。刘启想到这，恨不得把自己这张脸皮扯下来揉成一团扔到车外去。

王磊看刘启那表情就知道他是在回忆刚才撩拨自己的行为，“后悔了？”

刚刚闹那一下刘启本来就觉得自己占了下风，被他这么一问，感觉像在质疑自己撩不起还瞎撩，一下就不愿意了，脖子一扬，“我刘启做过的事儿就不带后悔的，怎么着，我这个人磊队你看不看得上？”

本来是问着玩儿，想的是刘启顶多也就骂两句这事儿就算完了，哪想到刘启给他来这么一出。

这下轮到王磊愣神了，半晌就憋出一句，“你是挺好的。”

刘启见自己扳回一局，忍不住就想乘胜追击。他追击的方法也很直接，强吻王磊。  
所以说刘启欠呢。

才平静下来没一会儿，这小子又不要命的把自己送上门来，王磊又不是什么禁欲系，小野猫这样投怀送抱了，他再不来点实际行动说不过去了。

刘启的吻毫无章法可循，无非就是唇贴在一起，偶尔伸舌在唇边勾勒一下就是他吻技的极限了。在他第二次伸舌去舔舐男人的嘴唇时，王磊含住了他的舌头，稍稍用力就撬开了他的牙关，开始深深浅浅地吮吸着。

很显然，王磊在这方面比刘启有经验多了。

原来接吻还可以这样。刘启被吻得七荤八素的，呼吸也变得急促起来，因为嘴一直处于被迫张开的状态，有些津液来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角滑到了脖子上，还带着一点温度。

王磊顺着少年的脖子吻下去，一直到领口处才停下来，像是故意报复似的，王磊舔了舔他的喉结。

那个地方本来就有点敏感，现在王磊舌尖的触感又过于舒服，刘启轻声哼了出来。

王磊反应快，伸手捂住他的嘴，“小点儿声。”  
刘启冲着他使劲眨眼睛，示意赶紧把手撒开，王磊觉得这么偷偷摸摸的也不是个事儿，干脆拿了旁边的头盔往两人头上一戴，直接拖着刘启下了车。

他平时休息的地方并不远，虽然只是一个小房间，但好歹有张床。

两个人走得快，很快就到目的地了，刘启声音从通讯仪传出来，“我刚没大声叫，你捂我嘴干嘛。”

王磊加快了脚步，把刘启推进屋，转身锁住房门，“急什么，一会儿有你叫的。”

听到门锁上的声音，刘启心里咯噔一下。

“那什么，我去买套。”到这种紧要关头了，他却退到门边想溜，但又没法直接开门跑，干脆想了这么个借口出来。  
王磊没理他，把身上厚重的防护服脱下来，打开床头柜拿出安全套和润滑液，扔到床上。

“……”

“小崽子，还有什么借口没？”  
王磊已经没耐性跟他玩欲擒故纵的游戏了，见刘启没吭声，直接上前扣着他下巴吻了上去，这个吻换来的是少年笨拙却又热烈的回应。

据王磊所知，刘启并没有过恋爱经验，于是一想到这个没有从被其他人碰过的刘启，正在用及其生涩的方式来竭力讨好他，就恨不得马上把这个人彻底占为己有。

刘启接吻的时候不太会调整呼吸，光是这几分钟的唇齿相接就已经有些喘气，他觉得浑身燥热，这个男人的唇瓣接触过的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，可他还想要更多。

防护服过于碍事，他离开王磊的唇，把防护服脱下，连带着里面的T恤一起扯了下来，赤裸着上身就连忙往男人身前凑过去。

王磊却偏要逗他，往后退了几步，躺到了床上。

刘启丝毫没有停顿，攀到他身上，两腿一跨，俯下身继续吻他。从眉尾，到鼻梁，再到那些还未痊愈的细小伤疤，刘启闭着眼，近乎虔诚地一点一点勾勒他的脸。

然后是脖颈，肩，以及心脏的位置。王磊呼吸明显急促起来，而刘启还在继续往下，舌尖在腹部停留了一会儿之后，他抬眼去看王磊，从王磊的角度看起来这个画面过于刺激，忍不住低声骂了句，把刘启整个人往旁边翻过去。

他从一边把润滑液拿过来，挤到手上，顺着少年光滑的背脊往深处滑去。  
刘启是趴着的，王磊的手指很轻易就探到了那个小口，润滑剂冷冰冰的，刘启哼了一声。手指一点一点插进去，异物侵入的感觉太过明显，但王磊的动作很轻，他倒没有觉得痛。

“其实可以再…再加一根手指。”怕扩张的过程会持续太久，刘启虽然臊得慌，但还是说了这么一句话。  
以前刘启一直好奇王磊会不会有不正经的样子，如果这个时候他扭过头看一眼的话，就知道王磊不正经起来到底是什么样了。

等到第三根手指已经可以进出自如的时候，两个人也都处在了情欲焚身的边缘，刘启伸手去抓身后的王磊，“你快进来。”  
王磊去扯安全套，却被刘启拦着，“我想你直接进来…”

这句话配上刘启此时此刻的姿态，王磊哪里还理智得起来，扶着他的腰，直接插了进去。虽然刚才扩张得当，但确实是和手指完全不同的尺寸，刘启已经做好了会痛的心理准备，但还是攥着身下的床单叫出了声，可是这次从自己口中发出的声音和平时完全不一样，听着不像喊痛，倒像是在求欢。

刘启非常庆幸自己是趴着的，连忙咬住枕头，无论如何都不愿意再出声。

王磊还没觉察到这个，俯身下去，按住刘启的身子，重重地将阴茎往里送，每一次抽插，身下的人都从嗓子里溢出一点细碎的呻吟，让他恨不得每一下都撞到最深处。

咬着枕头终归不是解决办法，王磊也发现了刘启在极力克制住自己不想出声，他往前狠狠顶了一下，又去吻刘启的颈侧。

这种快感太过强烈，看不到王磊的脸刘启总觉得难受，便放弃了和枕头的纠缠，喘着粗气回头索吻，王磊偏偏不遂他的意，还把拇指伸进刘启嘴里，“含着。”同时身下的动作陡然加快，刘启呜咽了一声，额头冒出的汗珠顺着脸往下滴。

在欲望的驱使下，刘启含着他的手指开始吞吐，甚至用上了舌头去舔舐，王磊实在控制不住，把手指从他温热湿润的口中拔了出来，扣紧了他的腰，深深地往里顶。

“啊…”刘启声音都变了调，大脑已经完全被情事所带来的快感吞没，突然被顶到了某一点，他喘息着求饶，“那儿不…王磊你他妈别…别动了啊…”  
他哪里知道，这种求饶丝毫不会让他处境变得好过，只会愈演愈烈。王磊听到他这喘声，起了坏心眼，往那个点顶了几下，就干脆利落地从他身体里退了出来。

原本身后被填满的地方突然空了，刘启难受得不行，轻轻扭几下腰示意他快进来，王磊笑，“你不是让我别动吗…”他把自己还硬着的阴茎又插进刘启身体，“那我不动了。”


End file.
